High-tech-combat-rules
High-Tech Combat Rules 'Deflector Field' A Deflector Field is an Electro-Magnetic force field that slows incoming projectiles, (Kinetic Deflector Field), or diffuses directed energy sources, (Energy Deflector Field). The field is a bubble that envelopes the Field Emitters of the Deflector Field Generator and pushes outward. It has no physical form, only acting as a buffer to reduce damage. Deflector Fields provide a bonus to RF of 1 per level of the Field Generator. *Energy Deflector Fields absorb damage from all types of High-Tech or mystical energy sources, such as Missile Strikes, all types of Energy Weapons, Pyrobursts etc. *Kinetic Deflector Fields absorb kinetic damage from things such as unarmed attacks, Chain Swords, Rail Guns, Rocket, etc. *Deflector Field RFs are not cumulative. Having multiple deflector shields on at once does not increase their effectiveness. This includes Spells and other forms of magical Deflector Fields. The Highest Level Deflector Shield is used to calculate RF the rest are ignored. 'Electro-Magnetic Pulse (EMP) Effect' Some weapons and Spells produce an Electro-Magnetic Pulse Effect. Electro Magnetic Pulses, (or EMPs), are directed bursts of electro-magnetic energy that disable electronic devices. Used in combat to disable weapons, EMPs can be an effective way of limiting an opponent's capabilities. EMP Effects must target a single item, such as a hand-held weapon, or an individual Platform on an Exo-System, Vehicle or Robot. A successful Strike with an EMP disables the weapon or Platform for 10 Rounds. EMPs can also be used to disable electronic devices such as computers and Multi-Tools. Such equipment is disabled for10 minutes when struck with an EMP. Cyborgs are also vulnerable to the effects of EMPS. Old Style and New Style Cybernetics are shut down for 10 Rounds when struck by EMPs. Note that in order to target cybernetic systems they must be externally visible, internal cybernetics cannot be targeted. Super Slick Cybernetics are shielded against EMP interference and are therefore impervious to EMP effects. Vehicles and Exo-Systems are also impervious to EMPs (with the exception of the Platforms of course) and are not affected by EMP effects. 'Bursting Weapons' Some Weapons have the ability to fire a burst of shots in rapid succession. These weapons adhere to the following rules: *Bursting weapons will always have a numbered associated with it ( eg.Burst 3) *The Burst number is the maximum number of shots that can be fired in a burst. *Bursting deals no accuracy bonus (critical hits deal 1X accuracy bonus) *When bursting; fire on one target then, on the next segment, fire on the same target again or on a target that is in a contiguous hex. Repeat until the burst number is reached or everything is dead whichever comes first. *Bursting weapons can only burst once per round or they will over heat. *Bursting Batteries mounted on Exo-systems or Vehichles can burst even though they are limited to firing twice. The additional shots in a burst don't count towards that limit. *Drones, Borgs, Exo-systems and Vehichles can only burst with a mounted weapon once per round, after that none of their mounted weapons can burst until the following round. *Bursting characters can take their normal half Move once during the Burst *You cannot perform a called Strike with a Burst. 'Cluster Strike' Cluster Strike weapons deal damage to the primary target of the strike as well as to additional, adjacent targets. The number of additional targets is equal to the rank of the Cluster, typically from 1 to 4. The main target of the Strike takes full damage from the strike, secondary targets take no bonus damage from accuracy. Cluster Strikes can be used for called shots, but only against the primary target. A weapon with Cluster1 fires 2 shots (subtract from the 2 payload) and strikes 2 targets, 1 primary and 1 secondary that is adjacent to the primary. (roll each strike separately) . A weapon with Cluster4 fires 5 shots (subtract from the 5 payload) and strikes 5 targets, 1primary and 4 secondary that are adjacent to the primary. (roll each strike separately) . Advanced Cluster Strike Rules Some Cluster Strike enabled weapons and spells can deal damage to a broader area, striking secondary targets further away than just adjacent targets. These strikes have radius 'r' that is the number of hexes that the cluster covers. A weapon with Cluster3r3 would be able to hit the primary target plus 3 secondary targets within 3 hexes of the primary. It is possible to aim at any Empty hex with a cluster strike but in this case only the secondary targets can be struck (ammo for the primary target is still expended though). 'Reloading' It costs 1 Action to change a Clip or an E-Cell, or to reload a single Rocket, Missile, etc. 'Volleying' High-Tech Missile Launchers can fire multiple Missiles simultaneously with a single Action. Each Missile in the Volley deals its full regular damage, (Accuracy Bonus plus DR). While Volleying incurs no Initiative penalties, the maximum number of Missiles per Volley is limited, see Ballistic Weapons Section for details. Note that a Volley can be made up of any number of Missiles up to the launcher's Maximum Volley. The defender's RF is applied once against each Missile in the Volley. You may not perform Called Strikes with any kind of Volley. ''Example: an Exo-system with a level 2 Targeting System fires a Volley of 3 Ajax Micro-Missiles at an opposing Exo-system with an AC of 30 and an RF of 3. The modified Strike Roll is a 28. Normally this would be deflected by the AC 30, but because of the –5 Armor Piercing properties of the Missiles, the target will have to Defend. The target Exo-system's operator rolls a modified roll of 26 to Defend, good, but not good enough! Each Missile inflicts a DR 7, with an Accuracy Bonus of +2, for a total of 9 Damage inflicted. Subtracting the RF 3, each Missile inflicts 6 points, for a total of 18, dropping the target's AC to 12. The Exo-system Pilot is also affected by the Force Damage from each missile which requires him to make 3 Agility checks. He fails one so, down he goes.'' Category:Combat Category:High-tech